


Infatuation [Character Profiles]

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Infatuation [1]
Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Character Profiles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Character Profiles for the Series Infatuation
Relationships: None here - Relationship
Series: Infatuation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178054





	Infatuation [Character Profiles]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.
> 
> TW: Obsessive Themes, Mentions of Stalking

> _**Huang Renjun** _

  * **Major** : Forensic Science
  * **Year in University** : Second
  * **Description** : The generally quiet but overall observant STEM major is someone you had been friends with for quite some time, having met at orientation and have since stuck together. He’s reliable, may or may not do your homework for you if you asked and had a good enough reason for it, and is typically up for whatever you suggest to do that day.



> _**Jeon Somi** _

  * **Major** : Radio, Television & Digital Communication
  * **Year in University** : Second
  * **Description** : The newest addition to the trio, she was a part of a group project with you and Renjun in general literature class and has since molded easily into the group. Light-hearted and fiercely loyal to her newfound friend group, you found that you got along perfectly, just like you had been friends forever.



> _**Kim Jungwoo** _

  * **Major** : Mechanical Engineering
  * **Year in University** : Third
  * **Description** : The embodiment of “Reliable Upperclassman,” he’s always willing to help anyone who asks him, be it in the realm of life or education. He always seems to be at the right place at the right time, and always with the right things at the right moments. Also another easy-going person, he’s a rather popular person in the university amongst the staff and student body alike.



> _**Jung Sungchan** _

  * **Major** : Veterinary Studies
  * **Year in University** : Second
  * **Description** : A rather eccentric student who is most often seen working at the pet store across the street from West Campus. Not much is known about him aside form his obvious love of animals, but once you get to know him he’s a pretty thoughtful person with much to say about everything around him.



> _**Na Jaemin** _

  * **Major** : Astrophysics
  * **Year in University** : Second
  * **Description** : A high school valedictorian turned average university student, he’s a rather charmingly awkward fellow. The first person people go to for help in class and the first person to arrive and leave lecture, he usually tends to keep to himself unless he recognizes that he’ll have to put some effort into a group project or two.



> _**Suh Johnny** _

  * **Major** : Business Entrepreneurship
  * **Year in University** : Fourth
  * **Description** : If you’re admitted into KNU, you know who Suh Johnny is. His reputation proceeds him in all cases. This Social Butterfly and up and coming public figure is always in the limelight, and no less should be expected of the affluent son of an American CEO. Known specifically for his “go-getter” attitude, what Johnny wants, he certainly gets through hard work.




End file.
